


Солнечная сторона

by hivershin



Series: Миди R - NC21 OE North and South 2020 [7]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Body Worship, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessive Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin
Summary: Случайная вакация.
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Series: Миди R - NC21 OE North and South 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912498
Comments: 29
Kudos: 94
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Солнечная сторона

Где-то Алвасете, конечно, был. 

Алвасете был реален — как был реален венненовский Эльсинор (ныне счастливо захиревающий где-то на задворках империи дриксов), иначе как объяснить, откуда у Рокэ набитые золотом карманы и полный особняк весёлых смуглых слуг, просмоленных солнцем? Но в то же время Алвасете принадлежал сказке — сказке, где его эр ребёнком спас ласточку, забравшись на вершину старой башни, а его брат приручал дельфинов в море, которое Ричард представлял как по учебнику: неумело раскрашенным пятном, заключённым в неумолимо тесный прямоугольник страницы. Порой Ричард думал об Алвасете, как думал о доме, и присмиревшие, стёсанные надорские горы в его спутанных снах оплетены тёплым девичьим виноградом, где гнездятся лазоревки.

Рокэ иногда говорил об Алвасете. О том, как он обязательно покажет его Ричарду, — но для Ричарда, пропитавшиеся запахом крови и пороха, эти слова значили не больше, чем от кого другого «я научусь летать и тогда...» Слова не несли никакого смысла из-за их невероятности. Сухие, точно горсть песка, из-за отсутствия живительной влаги истинного _намерения_. Самое близкое к Алвасете был Улапп, куда они заглянули на месяц — передать дипломатическую почту и провернуть пару хитрых махинаций Рокэ, что вылилось в десять месяцев ожидания на границе в попытках скрыться от Ады-Марины — и где-то тогда Ричард перестал верить в Алвасете. 

Степь намертво засела у него в голове — здесь Алвасете был лишь мороком. Фантомом. Мешаниной красок на дешёвой холстине за пару таллов: конечно, шла война, и опять в Варасте, потрескавшейся, обожжённой и вытоптанной лошадьми земле. Когда-то она была «житницей Талига», но всё проходит, прошло и это — исчезла даже та весёлая радость, как тогда, семь лет назад с Адгемаром, таким безобидным на расстоянии прошедшего времени. В этот раз повапленная бёлесой пылью степь, куда он едва не уложил свой полуэскадрон, _степь, где всё происходило, но ничего не совершалось_ , была реальнее. 

Ричард даже не хотел победить. Он лишь хотел передышки — единственной, жаждал её, словно глотка воды, «но нет в пустыне знака "и не вкуси камней"»: волнение и ярость, гнев на себя давно притупились. Сейчас его изредка ещё мучил неприятный, нутряной зуд за рёбрами, когда кто-то из его людей умирал или когда Рокэ оставлял его у себя, упирая лицом в мокрую от его слюны, густо закушенную подушку, — но слабо, словно это всё не имело к нему отношения. Это чувство ему не нравилось — это была трусость самого дрянного толка, что вынуждает спрятать лицо в ладонях и затихнуть, замереть, но что с ним делать, Ричард не знал. Может быть, стоило исповедаться, но здесь было некому, да стыдно. Ричард не был на исповеди несколько лет... Всякий раз находились другие дела, и — Рокэ всегда считал его веру дурной, а главное, опасной привычкой, и Ричард постепенно об этом забывал. Внутри него было пусто, точно в разрушенном доме, ни шага, ни дуновения ветра, ни мышиного топотка, сплошная анфилада покосившихся залов, пробитых окон, треснувших стен, сквозь которые ничего нельзя было рассмотреть, потому что нечего было рассматривать…

— О, ради вашего бога, Ричард! Ну и куда это годится? — прервал его бред голос, будто удар хлыста, голос.

Ричард на секунду замер, моргнув, а потом уточнил:

— И куда?

— Никуда, — рявкнул Рокэ, злющий, как весь сонм закатных Тварей. — Вы, кошки дери, не услышали ни единого слова из тех, что я произнёс.

Рокэ был без мундира, в одной чёрной рубахе, распахнутой у ворота так, что видна была ямочка между ключицами, — похожий на дикого зверя. Надорского волка — не чета тем хилым тварям в лесах Эпинэ. Война не огрубила его, напротив, облагородила, и омытый чужой кровью, он был живее и свободнее, чем в столице, закованный в холод и скуку. 

И он был зол. 

— Я сказал: мы едем в Алвасете, — отрывисто бросил Рокэ. 

— Что, — тускло спросил Ричард, стискивая влажную от пота рукоять шпаги: он так отупел от смерти и крови, что держался на ногах, лишь уцепившись осоловевшим взглядом за точку на палаточном, то и дело надуваемом пузырем полотне прямо перед собой. В попытке сохранить равновесие он неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. Тут не было ни одной спасительно твёрдой стены, чтобы опереться плечом — застывший, точно каменный истукан в своём резном кресле, Рокэ не считался — пожалуй, ещё брезгливо спихнул бы его с колен, если бы Ричард неловко свалился на него. И был бы прав.

— Будьте любезны собраться, Ричард, у вас десять минут, — Рокэ скривил губы и отвёл взгляд, будто сам вид Ричарда был ему неприятен. Между его густыми бровями пролегла упрямая морщинка, которая исчезала только тогда, когда Ричард касался её губами. 

Она не исчезала давно.

Ричард больше ни о чём не спросил — годы научили его следовать приказам этого человека, не оглядываясь и не сожалея, и почти всегда он оказывался прав. «Почти всегда», — многозначительно, нараспев произносил Ричард и бодал его головой, если они были в постели. Рокэ шлёпал его по заду и отвечал: «На те редчайшие случаи, когда я не прав, мне и нужны вы».

В этот раз Ричард не был готов спорить.

***

— Вашу выправку ничем не скроешь. Шпион из вас не получился бы совершенно, — Рокэ вытянул ладонь, будто хотел взъерошить ему волосы — или ударить, но так и не коснулся. Жаль. Ричард бы, наверное, хотел ласки или удара, всё равно.

Не шпион, так не шпион. Ричард молча напялил на себя блинообразную шляпу, надеясь, что Рокэ не заметил его дрогнувших губ. 

Без своих драгоценных перстней и маршальской перевязи Рокэ и правда выглядел почти незнакомцем, но всё равно затея была предельно глупая. Рокэ Алву невозможно было не узнать. Стоило ему улыбнуться, сверкнув белоснежными зубами, как личина достопочтенного горожанина, скажем, богатого ремесленника, который возвращается домой со своим подмастерьем, слетала — он держал себя как гордый хозяин мира, да он и был им: Рокэ Алва оставался Рокэ Алвой даже в скромном чёрном сюртуке и потёртых бриджах для верховой езды, самых старых, которые его камердинеру давно следовало выбросить. Его непокорная грива была перехвачена простым кожаным шнурком — Ричард сделал его сам: завалил кабана, старательно корпел над выделкой, вспоминая полузабытые советы их егеря, и преподнёс ему на Зимний излом. Давно это было. Ричард думал, Рокэ забудет про шнурок через минуту («Что ж, спасибо и на том, что не канцону из-под вашего пера», — хохотнул Рокэ, принимая подарок), но нет. Носил. Наверное, это должно было наполнять Ричарда теплом — но сейчас ему было плевать.

***

Он не мог отдышаться: ему не хватало воздуха, не этого, горячего и сухого, с песком, царапающим горло, а морозного и острого, зимнего, домашнего — даже олларианский вонючий чад подойдёт: медленный огонь степи, на котором они замечательно тушились все это время, прибавили, невыносимая духота разлилась в воздухе, но они всё равно упрямо послали лошадей в галоп. Под Рокэ всхрапывал крепкий гнедок, с виду неказистый, но выносливый и с довольно скверным характером под стать седоку — Ричарду же оседлали смирную чалую кобылку: она была не чета Соне, зато не привлекала к себе к себе того же восхищённого внимания.

— Я мог бы и сам передать бумаги, незачем вам было покидать лагерь, — Ричард наконец поравнялся с Рокэ — ах, хороша была чалая, чем-то напоминала Дракко. 

— Я не мог отпустить вас одного, — отрывисто бросил Рокэ. Его рот сжался до бескровной линии, словно тонкий разрез в плоти утопленника.

Далёкий выстрел за спиной проводил их дурной приметой. Бледный, отёчный день окончательно истаял до мёртвых сумерек, а пыльная неопрятная тропа стала убористее.

Ричард и правда никогда не путешествовал один. Сначала с ним были отцовские солдаты, потом Наль, позже тихо удавленный кем-то из людей Рокэ, когда он разобрался, кто всё время покушался на то, что принадлежит ему, — на Ричарда. Потом Ричарда сопровождали кэналлийцы (их прозрачные от праведной ненависти глаза протыкали ему спину). А потом был Рокэ. Они так и не разлучались с тех пор, как Рокэ привёз его в столицу из разрушенного Надора, словно боялся оставить его — и верно. Ричарда, конечно, до сих пор кое-кто любил, даже в столице, «спасибо, Арно», даже после всего — но больше ненавидели.

— Не имеет значения, в лагере я или нет. В этот раз мы сравняем Кагету с землёй, и я съем кусок пасталара и разбросаю крошки по подушкам Адгемарова племянника. Или внучатого племянника? — Рокэ соизволил обернуться, но в вечерней полумгле было не рассмотреть его лица, лишь силуэт, плотно, точно углём, обрисованный темнотой. 

Ричард рассеянно похлопал кобылу по влажной шее и не ответил. Им не о чем было говорить — да и не было времени. Рокэ торопил их, будто за ними отрядили погоню, — и они летели так быстро, как могли, лишь бы только не загнать лошадей. Сил на разговоры не было; была лишь утоптанная, серебристо-белая дорога, бьющий ладонью по губам ветер, всё теплее и теплее, и туманная громада гор вдалеке. Ричард сильнее сжал коленями мокрые бока чалой — она, девочка, несла его ровно. Старалась. 

А дорога и в самом деле стала хороша: намоленный тракт — назвали бы такую в Надоре — вёл их строго на юг. Если лошадь не захромает и не подцепит заразу из местной воды, если грозы обойдут их стороной, если ни одному безумцу не вздумается попробовать напасть на них из засады, то приедут они через пару недель. 

Так сказал ему Рокэ, когда они устраивались на короткий ночлег. Он будто ждал, что Ричард спросит, почему они поехали без солдат, почему сорвались так внезапно, но Ричард свернулся калачиком в сене, с головой накрывшись плащом, прогоняя набранные в скачке озноб и вялость, и заснул в молчании, будто провалился в чёрную прорубь: махом. Через пару часов Рокэ выдрал его из сна прикосновением к плечу, и Ричарду даже показалось, что в яви невидимая свежая рана снова начала саднить: ему снился дом, их разорённый замок с уцелевшим колоколом, глухо вздрагивающим от ужаса над развалинами. 

После Лабиринта Ричард первым делом разобрал обглоданные землетрясением надорские камни, отчаянно ища свою семью, и к сожалению или к счастью, он так никого и не нашёл, а после Рокэ забрал его с собой.

Снова были барсы, конечно же, всё последнее время они сражались с ними, и Рокэ больше не велел обривать пленных, и барсы не травили реку, как угрожали, и оставили свои попытки дразнить их на расстоянии выстрела, но воевать с ними было гораздо сложнее, чем когда-то. Люди умирали. А Ричарду ничего не было. «Как заговоренный», — шептались про него, но это всё была ерунда. Раньше ему ничего не было потому, что дома о нём непременно кто-то думал, ждал, молился за его возвращение, а он совершенно не хотел возвращаться, вы понимаете, к строгой матери и занудам-сёстрам, в эту проклятую нищету, а сейчас и думать о нём некому, и даже _не хотеть возвращаться_ Ричарду было некуда; он не нужен нигде, вот с ним и всё хорошо, целёхонек, смотрите, ни царапинки, ни жажды жизни. Ну и что. Ну и что, подумал Ричард и ринулся на войну.

И как же он её любил... Она будоражила его кровь, позволяла не думать о руинах — и он любил её ровно до тех пор, пока больше любить не мог, пока его не затошнило от смерти: Ричард будто скакал на жеребце, таком огромном, что под копытами у него рушилось земля. Жеребец был чёрен, как свежее надгробие, как тьма, которую увидишь, заглянув в стальное ружейное рыльце, — и его несло так, что пар из ноздрей долетал до Ричарда, и пах он теплом, кровью. Ричард мог лишь цепляться за гриву, пытаясь продержаться подольше, но скатывался по его лощёной, мокрой от пота шкуре всё ниже: скоро он упадёт, и копыта зло вобьют его в примятую степную траву, и конец будет един, ни спрыгнуть, ни свернуть, и спасения нет, и цепляйся, пока можешь. 

Ричард смочил вином пересохшие губы. 

Трактиров они избегали, а в олларианских монастырях Ричард, взбрыкнув и показав характер, просить ночлега отказался наотрез — и Рокэ, что странно, был словно бы доволен вспышкой его раздражения. Несколько раз их останавливали на заставах, и позёвывающая солдатня мигом подбиралась, стоило им увидеть верительную грамоту, украшенную печатью самого Первого маршала — ещё тёплую от жара его груди, где её хранил неузнанный Рокэ. Последнюю ночь гнали без роздыху, совершенно не жалея лошадей. Ричард устало обмяк в седле, стараясь лишь не давать занемевшим рукам натянуть повод. Закатное солнце, просочившееся сквозь низкие облака, не позволяло задремать; пыльных синих сумерек, к которым он привык в степи, не существовало — даже умирающий, свет был здесь бескомпромиссно ярок, отдаваясь в виске болью. Ричард потёр усталые глаза — перед ним заплясали разноцветные пятна, будто в калейдоскопе. В сюртуке было жарко. Непослушными пальцами Ричард потянул костяные пуговицы из тугих петель, и упругий, замешанный с солью ветер словно только этого и ждал — тут же тепло забрался под рубаху, как любовник, раздувая её парусом. Даже горы были здесь иными, не такими, как дома, и уж точно не такими, как в Варасте — ландшафт впереди шёл волнами, темнота собиралась в развалах невысоких гор, словно в выемках, полных туши. 

Ричард не поверил своим ушам, когда Рокэ негромко сказал спешиваться, а грязноватый мрачный трактир показался ему Рассветными вратами. Публика внутри подобралась на удивление чистая, никаких попрошаек и откровенно разбойничьих рож: зажиточные крестьяне, странствующий рыцарь, даже проповедник, неуловимо напомнивший ему Бонифация — предпочитавший бесплатной похлёбке в олларианском монастыре жареного барашка в розмарине. Ричард, пошатываясь, поднялся наверх, упал на койку, оставляя служанке честь стянуть с него сапоги — и позже, кажется, весьма разочарованной тем, что заезжий господин не пожелал разделить с ней ночлег. 

Рокэ устроился у большого, холодного камина внизу, между собаками и похрапывающим святым отцом, оставив Ричарду единственную свободную комнату. Но Ричард был слишком вымотан, чтобы испытывать благодарность.

***

Когда он проснулся, было уже за полдень, судя по положению солнца, мутным пятном висевшего за слюдяным оконцем. С мукой выпутавшись из протертого одеяла, Ричард, стуча зубами, вымылся в лохани с уже остывшей водой, смывая с себя крепкий запах пота — конского и своего, и мрачно расчёсывая укусы свирепых блох, которые попировали на нём ночью.

На полутёмной лестнице Рокэ притиснул его к стене и задрал на нём ещё влажную рубаху, жадно прихватил зубами вставший от холода сосок — даже самый прекрасный барашек не мог утолить этот голод… Голод иного толка. 

Они давно не были близки. Ричард мог бы его оттолкнуть, если бы по-настоящему захотел: у него не вышло бы, но Рокэ бы его отпустил, отвернув глаза. Но Ричард не хотел. Да и не потребовалось:

— Вы опять не в настроении, — уязвлённо сказал Рокэ, сжав ладонь у него в паху. — Ещё немного, и я сочту, что перестал доставлять вам удовольствие. Это всё потому, что я небрит? В таком случае, вам не стоило забирать всю горячую воду.

Он прижался к шее Ричард и с силой провёл колючей щекой по коже. Кажется, рядом что-то упало — наверное, слуга застал их на лестнице, но Рокэ на него даже не взглянул, повторив неторопливое движение, отдавшееся жаром в потревоженной коже — и не только в ней. Ричард подобрался, подавив дрожь. 

— Эр Рокэ, вы представляете, что будет, если вас увидят?

— Откуда им знать Рокэ Алву в лицо? — резонно спросил Рокэ. — Пусть смотрят и завидуют мне. 

— Простите, эр, я... — Ричард извиняющимся жестом пригладил его растрёпанные со сна волосы и криво улыбнулся. Рокэ не улыбнулся в ответ, но и не отдёрнул голову. Ноздри трепетали, будто он жадно втягивал в себя запах Ричарда — но взгляд не выражал ничего.

— Как капризная дама, не пустите под свои юбки без подарка, — бесстрастно сказал Рокэ и так сжал его ягодицы, что Ричард почувствовал, как прилила краска к щекам. — К моему счастью, такой подарок у меня есть. 

Он резко отнял руки и круто развернулся на каблуках:

— Собирайтесь.

Первое время в Олларии Рокэ ещё порывался его баловать. Заваливал драгоценными безделушками, от каких прочие столичные любовницы и любовники Первого маршала наверняка визжали от восторга: камни, оружие. Лошади. Но камни Ричард пожертвовал агарисской церкви, лошадей вежливо вернул, а кинжалы и пистолеты так и пылились в оружейной его особняка. Рокэ не мог об этом не знать. И Рокэ махнул рукой, как казалось Ричарду, довольно, открыл ему кредит у своего портного и изредка даже выбирался с ним в театр — и это были лучшие подарки, что он мог сделать.

Или — нет? 

Ричард поправил рубаху и ощутил лёгкую обиду — он ничего не просил и ничего не хотел, и вовсе он не собирался вести себя, как кичливая горожанка... И всё-таки вместе с обидой пришло почти забытое уже чувство — чувство предвкушения.

***

Алвасете пылал.

На крохотном пятачке камней, стиснутом острыми скалами, он, прожаренный солнцем, бурлил — такой похожий на Рокэ; такой же деятельный, никогда не спящий, красивый и опасный, обжигающий до головокружения — просто Ричарду повезло, что за все эти годы бок о бок жар Рокэ опалил его только раз, едва не оставив кучку пепла, но смилостивившись в последний момент. С тех пор Ричард, по большей части, блаженствовал в его тепле, подставляясь под изысканные ласки. Другим недругам Рокэ вряд ли везло так же. 

Здесь не было желтой мёртвой травы, шелестевшей под копытами уставших лошадей. Не было огненной лапы сухого степного пекла, давящей на загривок. Не было смерти. Бриз, горячивший кровь, будто поцелуй кэцхен, предвещал громкую, но не злую бурю, сквозь которую можно пробежать, хохоча во всё горло, она ничем не напомнила бы гнетущий степной гром, который лишь бессильно и злобно рычал, оставляя после себя пасмурные небесные разводы; болезненные тени без цвета. 

Здесь любили чёрно-белые картины, потому что любая картина в цвете рядом с кичливым и пышным Кэналлоа показалась бы бледной фальшивкой. Крошечные домики с зелёными ставнями и красными, словно леденцовыми крышами лепились к склонам гор, чудом не падая друг на друга. Из чердака можно было рукой достать до подвала соседа. По висячим фонарям над улицами бегали многочисленные кошки, но выше город неохотно ширился, и там уже привольно могли разъезжаться экипажи. Впрочем, телег было больше. Ричард изумлённо хлопнул ресницами — бронзово-смуглые крестьяне, скорые как на площадную брань, так и на смех, не всегда пропускали господские кареты: _словно это было в порядке вещей_. 

Странное место.

Ричард опустил лицо, направляя чалую по солнечным кляксам. Рокэ держался в тени. Он был прав: его никто не узнавал. Да и на Ричарда никто особенно не смотрел — в степи он загорел до черноты, и смуглостью теперь мог поспорить с кэналлийской ребятнёй, с оглушительным галдежом вьющейся у копыт чалой. Весёлая прокопчённая старуха, наверняка проводившая на войну сына, рассыпчато засмеялась и кинула в Ричарда яблоком — от него, свежего, чуть ли не прозрачного на просвет, приятно защипало язык. 

— Вон там жила лучшая шлюха во всех Золотых Землях, — мечтательно сказал Рокэ, кивнув на вполне респектабельный особнячок, что сторожкой привратника выходил прямо на добела раскаленную площадь — брошенную на солнечный произвол. — Рыжая гоганни, у которой между сливочных бёдер мужчин побывало больше, чем червей на кладбище. 

Он подумал и беззаботно добавил, заставив Ричарда подавиться:

— Женщин у неё, полагаю, тоже было немало.

— Эр Рокэ… 

— Сколько раз я просил, чтобы вы перестали так меня называть?

— Если бы вы этого действительно хотели, я бы давно перестал.

— Вы оживились, Ричард, — одобрительно сказал Рокэ. — Ваши неуклюжие выпады всё равно что елей на моё исстрадавшееся сердце. 

Ричард обидчиво отвернулся. 

Здесь словно бы не знали, что Талиг воевал — никто не подозревал о проливающейся севернее крови. Здесь лилось вино — из кувшинов и бутылей в стаканы; вода — из фонтанов с чистой, совсем не затхлой водой; здесь смеялись и пели. Звенели монеты, цокали подковы, покряхтывали тележные колеса по булыжным мостовым, ругались матери — но даже ругань их звучала как пение. Ричарду на миг показалось, что и просмоленные старухи, и треснувший от солнца белый камень в пёстрых пятнах хурмы, и костлявые, вертлявые, как пескари, гомонящие мальчишки, запах крепкого перчёного шадди и забавные перебранки горожан существовали здесь в своём неизменном виде десятки лет, и все — для Рокэ. И для Ричарда, которого Рокэ привёл с собой.

Остервенело крикнула жирная чайка. Чалая раздражённо прянула ушами. Ричард машинально поднял взгляд и сглотнул вдруг ставшую вязкой слюну.

Замок был воздушным — не очень большим; вовсе и не нависал угрожающе, бросая холодную тень, но парил над всем: ласточка, готовая сорваться ввысь и уже сложившая острые крылья-башни, цеплявшие шпилями низко идущие пылающие облака. Вечерело. Белые замковые стены невинно окрасились в цвет девичьего румянца.

Ричард бы отдал всё на свете, лишь бы никогда там не бывать. 

Он представил себе длинную вереницу слуг, которую смуглый домоправитель, похожий и одновременно непохожий на Хуана, с жалящими глазами, но с острым, крысиным подбородком, выстроит перед Рокэ. И перед Ричардом. 

Свой слабый шаг, даже эхо которого потеряется в чеканном марше Рокэ, его шутках, его показном равнодушии к кудахтанью управляющего: «Ах, виноват, соберано, мы не подготовились к вашему приезду как должно» — _ложь_ ; выскобленные песком белоснежные лестницы. Роскошные покои герцогини Алва, которые слуги, не обменявшись с Рокэ ни словом, подготовят для Ричарда. 

Долгий ужин в столовой, пять перемен блюд — слишком острые специи, мясо с кровью (знали бы они, как Ричард её ненавидит), к которым Рокэ не притронется, нетерпеливо барабаня пальцами по столешнице — как всегда, когда Ричард делает что-то, что ему не по вкусу. 

Белое вино, такое холодное, что оно тяжело вихрится в бокале, исполненное сознания собственной значимости, постепенно раскрывающееся ледяным яблоком, — слишком, слишком холодное.

Белейшую, как занесённые снегом поля Гаунау, постель. И Рокэ…

— Что за меланхолия, герцог Окделл? — Рокэ замечает, изогнув в усмешке губы, — он опасен, он всесилен даже сейчас, вытянувшись во весь рост на кровати, обнажённый и без оружия, — он не понимает «нет» и не принимает его. — Я помогу вам её развеять, — он хлопает по простыням рядом. Его напряжённый член ложится на бедро, пачкая смазкой слишком светлую кожу. Ричард не поднимает голову, чтобы не напороться на его взгляд, точно ещё живое, шевелящее лапками насекомое — на иглу. 

Замок — та самая игла. То самое место, где Ричард _не на своём месте_. 

— Мы едем в «Ласточкино гнездо»? — Ричард нервно привстал в стременах, осадив чалую. «Не надо, эр…» беспомощно затихло между ними, словно Ричарду до сих пор было шестнадцать. 

— Не надо, так не надо, — покладисто согласился Рокэ Алва, который ещё не согласился ни с кем и никогда, если только с самого начала не планировал именно этого. Понимание, что Рокэ и не собирался его везти туда, как ни странно, задело Ричарда. 

— Вы что, обиделись? — Рокэ расхохотался. — Блаженное дитя, я никогда вас не пойму. 

— Вы не позволили бы мне командовать людьми, если бы считали блаженным, — Ричард резко вскинул голову.

Рокэ пожал плечами. 

— Не сегодня, Ричард. Но когда-нибудь нам придётся появиться там вдвоём. И там будет башня... Ну она и через пяток лет там будет, чего ей сделается, — оборвал себя Рокэ, словно хотел сказать что-то иное. — Так что в следующий раз я вас всем представлю. Готовьтесь. 

— Представите как кого? Бывшего оруженосца? Приёмного сына? Порученца? Друга? — не стоило задавать эти вопросы, ох, не стоило, но Ричарда словно сам Леворукий за язык тянул.

— Нет, — задумчиво произнёс Рокэ. — Мы с вами, Ричард, не друзья. А как кого — этого я ещё не решил, — тоном, который так и кричал, что решил давным-давно, годы назад, может, только едва увидев багровый силуэт на площади Святого Фабиана. 

— Хотя обручальный браслет моей сестры, боюсь, на вас уже не налезет. 

— Уже? — спросил Ричард, облизнув губы. — Вы что же, прикидывали?

— Конечно, — Рокэ посмотрел на него так, словно и вправду считал блаженным. 

В горле у Ричард резко пересохло — наверное, от сердца, которое, глупое, билось где-то там же, головокружительно высоко. К обожжённым взглядом Рокэ щекам прилила кровь. Рокэ, кажется, не шутил...

— Когда? — Ричард тут же пожалел о своём порыве, но было уже поздно.

— Когда прикидывал? Хм, дайте подумать… Например, на «Проделках Скапена», помните, когда на нежной Агнес Даммартен лопнул корсет прямо во время…

— Нет! — хрипло вскинулся Ричард. — Когда вы... начали… думать… — он совсем смешался и в отчаянии прикинул, не устроить ли небольшое землетрясение, лишь бы закончить этот мучительный разговор. Рокэ смущаться совсем не умел и откровенно развлекался:

— Вам было шесть, когда я приехал к вашему отцу. Рубашка у меня на спине пропиталась от крови — открылись… хм, старые боевые раны, смертельно хотелось есть, пить и спать, и меньше всего хотелось быть в той дыре, не сочтите за оскорбление. Но вы выглянули из окна. 

Рокэ заколебался, прежде чем беззаботно закончить:

— В волосах у вас запутался плющ, и вы готовы были свалиться прямо перед копытами моей лошади, проехавшись по плитам своим любопытным носом. Вид у вас был совершенно дурацкий. Разумеется, я сразу захотел вас себе. Жаль, что долгие помолвки не в моём стиле. Да и ваша почтенная мамаша нашла бы, чем мне возразить. 

Ричард не знал, что ответить на это. Рокэ, к счастью, сказал всё, что хотел, и избавил его от тягостной повинности, бросив без паузы:

— Всё, юноша. Приехали. 

Рокэ кинул малышне мелкую монету, и они тут же расторопно схватили гнедка под уздцы. Робкая детская рука подхватила было чалую, но осеклась на полпути. Лошадь переступила на месте, нервно всхрапнула. 

Ричард медленно спешился, и чалая заржала напоследок. Бока часто подрагивали, когда её уводили вверх по пустынной улочке — обратно, а Рокэ уже деловито завязывал ему глаза шейным платком, ещё тёплым. Ричарду пришлось опустить голову, чтобы Рокэ было удобнее. 

— А это обязательно? — жалобно спросил он, но Рокэ не ответил, только пальцы ласково прошлись по вихрам Ричарда, будто собаку погладили, ну-ну, мальчик, тихо. Ричард вздохнул. Ему и в голову не пришло попросить Рокэ взять его за руку — а тот бы не предложил сам, но Ричард пошёл вперёд, повинуясь мягкому толчку горячей ладони, которая не дала бы ему упасть. 

Раскалённые к вечеру камни мостовой жгли ему ступни даже сквозь подмётки потёртых сапог, но скоро каблуки беспомощно завязли в песке. Едкий солёный запах волновал обоняние.  
Ричард почувствовал его взгляд Рокэ точно так же, как прикосновение его руки. Ткань со змеиным шуршанием проскользнула по лицу и мягко спланировала вниз. Ветер сдул волосы с его пылающего лица. 

Рокэ прижался к его шее губами и шепнул, обжигая дыханием:

— Открой глаза, Дикон. _Смотри_.

***

Оно было зелёным, как глаза матери. И бурным, как нрав его отвратительной, наглой, самой любимой его сестры. И прекрасным, как тонкий голосок Дейдри, и ещё — холодным на вид, как длинные косы Эдит, выпутавшиеся из-под капора, когда она вприпрыжку мчалась к нему, чтобы влететь в объятия, и снежинки таяли у неё на щеках и бежали вниз светлыми дорожками серебра...

Имена хлестнули его не хуже затрещины. Ричард дёрнулся, шагнул, неловко подвернув ногу, и упал на песок. Он почему-то заскрипел у него на зубах, отдаваясь вкусом надорской пыльной взвеси, когда он месяц искал родных в безмолвной каменной пустыне, _жесточайший месяц_. 

Море было больше всего, что Ричард видел до сих пор. Его длинный язык шершаво тёрся о песок — вода кипела, вихрясь о брошенные на мелководье камни, и оставалась на берегу безобидной молочной пенкой. Солнечная искра, отражаясь от волн, многократно усиливалась и злорадно выбивала из непривычных глаз слёзы. 

Варастийская степь являла собой бесконечность крови и смерти в строго замкнутом пространстве, но море будто смеялось над ней, пока ещё добродушно ворочалось в своём тесном ложе — и легко могло выйти за его хрупкие границы: сверкающая перспектива не встречала на своём пути никаких препятствий. Море держало себя без малейших усилий и держало весь мир — и мир Ричарда тоже, заключённый в Рокэ (Рокэ всегда шёл первым, о чём бы хорошем Ричард ни думал); заключённый в его вере, в его силе и памяти, в его полуэскадроне… 

На горизонте залегли низкие облака. Далеко виднелись затушёванные расстоянием прибрежные скалы Марикьяры, _известняк и светлый песчаник_ , о которые с рыком разбивалась волна. Рокэ когда-то пел Ричарду их имена, но они выскользнули из его памяти, слишком изящные, слишком текучие… Не считая Марикьяры, огромное небо и огромная вода без всяких помех нахально отражались друг в друге: кто кого переборет. И всё это огромное небо, упавшее на землю, или, наоборот, море, поднявшееся на попа, взгромоздившееся вверх, выше скал — всё это создавало глазу такой невероятный простор, что казалось почти искусственной пустотой. Неизвестный художник изъял из пейзажа скучные неприметные городки, чёрные сосновые леса, Варасту; и вид, лишённый лошадиных трупов, нелепо растопыривших в небо тонкие ноги, захватывал дух — то была прореха в пространстве. Восхитительная ошибка, совершенно, фантастически упоительная, пахнущая жизнью, и временем, и слезой, рыбой и разбухшим мокрым деревом, и бесконечностью и прохладным гранитом домашней крипты, к которой в жаркий день можно было прикоснуться губами и ощутить влагу. 

Здесь — в чужой земле, у моря, где никто его не знал, где всем было на него наплевать, и никто не ждал от него ничего и ничего от него не хотел, и ни за что его не винил, Ричард тихо зарычал и ударил кулаком по песку, ещё и ещё, рассаживая костяшки, пока не охрип, пока не онемел кулак, и вся его боль не осталась кровавым отпечатком на длинной полосе. Ему не было здесь места. Море лениво облизало берег. 

Ричард смотрел на него через сырые ресницы и не сумел бы вслух сказать это — но с непоколебимой уверенностью Ричард знал: в море был Создатель, Создатель и был морем, и Он шепнул ему, как другу, что душа Ричарда бессмертна и пусть Ричард ничего не боится. _Я с тобой._

«Он со мной». 

Рокэ ловко чистил гранат и успел отвести от него взгляд, едва Ричард повернул к нему лицо, мокрое от слёз. То был странный взгляд — от света зрачки Рокэ сделались совсем крошечные: чёрные игольные проколы в сплошной синеве. О чём он думал сейчас? Ричард никогда не узнает.

И его это радовало. Невозможно было познать Рокэ Алву — сама мысль несла горьковатый привкус богохульства, и слова пришли к Ричарду в своей чистейшей истине, которую можно перекатить по языку, как подтаявший осколок карамели — такой упоительно вкусный, что нельзя не поделиться им с другим: 

— Как же я вас люблю, эр Рокэ.

— Это не новость. У вас все чувства на лице написаны, — пресыщенно зевнул Рокэ. — Но всё же, скажем, в рамках теоретического любопытства — и _как же_ вы меня любите? 

Будто в салоне какой-нибудь престарелой пятидесятилетней кокотки, куда Рокэ затащил упирающегося Ричарда слушать куртуазную болтовню «ужасно, ужасно... милое платье, чудесный вечер, ах, видели бы вы моих соколов, Алва, а помните, как бедняжка Агнес была вынуждена уехать обратно в своё имение, как же я вас люблю». 

— Вот так, — хрипло ответил Ричард, притягивая его к себе и обхватывая его лицо ладонями — прижался солёными губам к его, складывающимся в довольную улыбку, целуя так, как не целовал никого и никогда и впредь уже не поцелует. Рокэ накрыл его ладонь, словно пытался удержать его руку на своей скуле. Ричард удивился — неужели Рокэ не брал шлюх, пока Ричард обходил его палатку стороной? Неужели ждал — его, всё это время, пока Ричард без сил валился к себе, даже не помня своего имени? 

Он удивлялся целую секунду — и удивлялся потом ещё больше, что Рокэ дал ему эту секунду, потому что Рокэ жадно притиснул его к себе, вломился языком в его рот, наполнив собой — винной горечью, солью, эхом гранатовой сладости. Как же давно они не целовались... Щетина Рокэ больно колола кожу, и его пальцы уверенно вплелись в волосы Ричарда, баюкая его затылок.

Небо тут было таким высоким, каким бывало только дома — и только ранней осенью. Оно не давило. Дышать было легко и привольно: Ричард дышал. Потом уткнулся лицом в шею Рокэ и на всякий случай подышал ещё и им.

— _Спасибо_ , — Ричард улыбнулся, и Рокэ, должно быть, ощутил его улыбку, потому что немедленно вздёрнул его за локти, вытер мокрые от слёз щёки и снова поцеловал — коротко, словно ставил точку. 

— Пустяки, юноша. Надеюсь, хоть плавать вы не разучились за время вашего сурового целибата?

***

Ричард нырнул с головой, позволяя холоду проглотить себя целиком, пока лёгкие не начали гореть — лишь тогда он одним сильным гребком всплыл к солнцу. Вобрал в себя воздуха — и поплыл вдоль берега, не думая ни о чём, кроме непривычно лёгкого тела и странной воды, которая держала его без малейших усилий, щипала глаза и заставляла губы пылать огнём не хуже цыплёнка в перце, которым он завтракал — точнее, обедал.

Он добрался до уходящей вдаль каменной пристани, где покачивалась одинокая лодка — потрёпанная, в облупившейся синей краске, с двумя белыми глазами, от души намалёванными на корме. Под её рассеянным, одобрительно размытым взглядом Ричард кувыркнулся в воде, отфыркиваясь, будто выдра, и поплыл к пустому берегу, где неторопливо раздевался Рокэ. 

— Стойте, Ричард. Я к вам, — он весело крикнул и оказался рядом уже через минуту. Ричарду стало стыдно за то, как он рисовался перед Рокэ, перед Рокэ, который плавал тут едва ли не с младенчества и которому неловкие гребки Ричарда наверняка казались барахтаньем слепого щенка в лохани. Но Рокэ ничем этого не выдал. Он всплыл рядом, касаясь Ричарда собой — горячий, какой же он был горячий… 

Чайки слетели на прокаленные камни, чтобы исследовать их обоих поближе. 

— Добрый день, герцог Окделл, — Рокэ церемонно опустил голову в коротком поклоне, пока его руки скользнули на задницу Ричарда.

— Какая приятная и неожиданная встреча, монсеньор, — откликнулся Ричард. — А я думал, вам неинтересно плескаться у берега. 

— Может, меня заинтересовала местная фауна… — его узкое лицо озарилось улыбкой. 

Они помирились. Можно ли помириться, вроде как не ссорившись, Ричард не знал, но чувствовал: можно. Иногда у них всё как-то не складывалось, и то, что было между ними, дрожало на столь тонкой, звенящей нити, что Ричарду всё время казалось: вот-вот она оборвётся и всё закончится. А Ричард останется. Один.

Ричард с неожиданной силой толкнул его в грудь, и Рокэ резко погрузился в воду с головой. Его горячие руки потянули Ричарда вниз, за собой, и жаркие губы накрыли его рот. Внизу мир был зеленовато-синим, странным, расплывчатым, и лишь Рокэ был совершенно определённым — они целовались, пока могли, и ещё немного после.

Не стёсанная волной раковина, прилепившаяся к каменной пристани, обрезала его безымянный. Рокэ прижался с поцелуем к пальцу, после — ко рту Ричарда, и было не понять, соль на их языках была ли от крови или от воды. Рокэ не закрывал глаз, и Ричард не закрывал тоже — завороженно следил, как в тёмном, крупном зрачке бился умирающий закатный блик. Рокэ устроил Ричарда на своём колене, наполняя им и океаном свободную, широко раскрытую ладонь, без малейшего труда балансируя его ставший таким незначительным в воде вес, запрокинул голову вверх — любовался Ричардом, что ли? Они замерли; фигуры на картине, где весь сюжет рассказан не в движении, а лишь в плотности теней между ними.

Солнце плавилось вокруг них, пылающее яростью; текло золотом. Ричард дышал через раз. Его неловкость и неуклюжесть — он, в отличие от отца, словно бы до сих пор не привык к своему могучему телу и вечно что-то ронял и задевал, и разве что в галопе или в драке двигался грациозно, как кошка, как _Рокэ_ , — куда-то исчезла. Здесь, в море, их значительная разница — по-медвежьи крупный Ричард превосходил Рокэ в росте на добрых две головы — не имела никакого значения. Здесь Ричард был лёгок, точно перо. Он зажмурился и ни о чём не думал, не сомневался в себе или в своих решениях, потому что здесь, прямо сейчас, у него не было ни решений, ни обязанностей, ничего, кроме тела, соскучившегося по чужим прикосновениям; ничего, кроме коротких всплесков боли и тепла и правильного, нарастающего удовольствия — которым управлял Рокэ: медлительные, горячие даже в прохладной воде, его пальцы были везде. Поднялись, сокращая вкрадчивые круги на спине, — снова опустились на ягодицы Ричарда и без малейшей паузы нырнули между ними.

Ричард уцепился ему за плечи, потираясь задницей о твёрдое колено. Его вело от острого удовольствия, когда прохладная вода вместе и раскалённые пальцы Рокэ ласкали его изнутри. Он всё шептал и шептал «Рокэ», пока слоги не смешались в единую ленту, точно он читал заклинание; призывал Рокэ, но Рокэ был здесь. Он ведь на самом деле никогда не покидал Ричарда. 

Рокэ упёрся пылающим лбом в его ключицу, и Ричард невольно сжал руки — под его пальцами бугрились застарелые шрамы. Рокэ выгнул спину в это прикосновение.

Ричарда иногда пугала его страсть — как всякий лесной пожар, она должна была быть недолговечна, должна была пожрать саму себя и умереть, но Рокэ брал его почти каждую ночь — а иногда и утро, пока они не пошли в Варасту, — и никогда не давал понять, что устал от него — от Ричарда, единственного, никогда. Такого рода ласки и так выпадали на войне нечасто, когда они отошли от реки — Ричард краснел и отказывался, мучительно припоминая, что воды для умывания не хватило бы... не хватило, Рокэ сначала смеялся, говорил, что ему всё это не важно, потом рычал, а потом махнул рукой, и позволял Ричарду довести себя ладонью или ртом, жадно забирая в горсть его отросшие волосы... А потом Ричарду сделалось всё равно. Война осталась его единственной любовницей, любовником, лишающим его сил: он перестал приходить к Рокэ. А тот за ним и не посылал. Возникшее отчуждение разделяло их всё дальше. И этого Рокэ стерпеть никак не мог. Он бы, пожалуй, пережил ненависть Ричарда, если бы тот снова стал его ненавидеть — ведь тогда бы Ричард всё равно думал бы только о нём, как и всегда. Но равнодушия его ревнивая натура вынести не могла. 

Рокэ приподнял Ричарда выше и лизнул его сосок — одновременно с тем, как вошёл в него внизу. Ричард выдохнул сквозь зубы, задрожал. Из холода его бросало в жар, и источником этого жара был член Рокэ, входивший в него, и губы Рокэ, посасывающие его соски, один и второй. Ричард двинул бёдрами, насаживаясь ниже, догоняя тягучую, приятную боль, по которой так соскучился, — и одновременно потираясь членом о живот Рокэ. 

— Слава всем богам, настоящим и нет, наконец-то вы оживились — до того я подозревал, что мне в койку подсунули деревянного болвана. И пусть вас легко перепутать, в мою голову всё равно закрались сомнения. — Рокэ коротко выдохнул: — Куда же делся мой бедовый идиот... 

«Оруженосец» хотел добавить Рокэ. Но Ричард давно уже не был оруженосцем. По правде говоря, ему самому стоило взять себе лаикского мальчишку, но Рокэ однажды шутливо спросил: неужели он лишится общества герцога Окделла, раз теперь тот будет проводить всё своё время с нахальным «жеребёнком», и в его поддразнивании не было ни одной ревнивой или обидчивой ноты — а значит, ревновал Рокэ страшно, почти свирепо. 

— Я здесь, — откликнулся Ричард.

— Я вижу, — Рокэ скорчил гримаску, но в глазах у него мерцали довольные огоньки. Уголки губ чуть заметно приподнялись, и выглядел он невероятно, непривычно счастливым, таким, что Ричард смутился, как не смущался, даже когда Рокэ трахал его языком.

Горизонт полыхал погребальным костром. Чуть дальше от пристани и ближе к нему море было бездонным, Ричард отчего-то знал это точно; но так же, как и родные болота ничего не сделают Окделлу, так и здешние воды не позволят Алва утонуть.

Во всяком случае, пока.

***

Если бы Ричард был моряком, может, он смог бы описать то, что чувствовал, «это как быть в оке бури, в самой её спокойной, безмятежной точке…» — когда Рокэ на руках вытащил его из воды без малейших усилий, опустил на песок и замер рядом. Но Ричард не был моряком и никогда не ходил в море.

Ему было хорошо. Вот и всё. 

Всё, что имело значение, это язык Рокэ у него во рту, настойчивый и мягкий. Эхо волн в ушах. То, как Рокэ оттянул его голову назад, и весь мир Ричарда пришёл в движение, когда Рокэ выпустил его из кольца рук, напоследок прижавшись губами к шее. Ричард коротко выдохнул изумлённое «о», упав спиной на расстеленный сюртук. Рокэ навис над ним, улыбаясь так, будто Ричард был одновременно всеми редчайшими деликатесами, куда проголодавшемуся Рокэ не терпелось вонзить зубы. 

Ричард вздохнул, потёр щёки, словно пытаясь их остудить… И подхватил себя под коленями, разводя ноги, подставляясь под взгляд Рокэ. 

Рокэ целую минуту сидел неподвижно. В прозрачных сумерках его глаза влажно горели — опушённые длинными, словно у литтэна, ресницами, они были прекрасны. Чем больше Ричард узнавал Рокэ, тем лучше различал крошечные морщинки в уголках рта, посеребренные на висках пряди, синеву в подглазьях после очередной бессонной ночи — и тем совершеннее ему казался Рокэ. Сейчас он ничем не напоминал того зверя, запертого в степных пустошах. Он был мягче, но опаснее — волшебное создание из романтичных легенд, выброшенное на берег, которое отыскал Ричард. Со временем Рокэ его полюбит — но море он всегда будет любить больше. 

Горячий влажный рот нашёл его пупок. Губы скользнули дальше. Ричард зажмурился, но Рокэ, играя, как всегда, не коснулся его члена, тяжело лежавшего на животе. Ричард разочарованно попытался податься в его ладонь, но тут же получил раздражённое:

— Не брыкайся.

Впрочем, недовольство в голосе Рокэ, конечно, означало «брыкайся и побольше». Потому что у них было желание — и время — повозиться вдвоём, как медвежатам. Ричард обхватил его ногами и перекатил их — ему даже удалось победительно сесть на Рокэ верхом, проехавшись задницей по его напряжённому паху, и он слышал, как тяжело вздохнул под ним Рокэ, стиснув его запястья — с такой силой, что чуть не затрещали кости. А потом капля смазки с члена Ричарда упала на белый живот Рокэ, и терпение Рокэ кончилось. Он мгновенно перевернул их обратно. Его гладкие волосы расплескались по коже Ричарда, а юркий язык провёл от мошонки вниз — толкнулся внутрь, пылающе горячий после холодного моря. Ричарду было жарко, мокро, но уже не от воды, от слюны Рокэ и скоро — он надеялся — ещё и от его семени. 

— Солоно, — довольно прошептал Рокэ, рассеянно поглаживая его яички, и Ричард прикусил губу, виляя задом совершенно непристойно, из последних сил благодарный за темноту, как подрубленную брошенную на полуостров, и бесстыдно насадился на его язык снова. Вздрогнул, когда Рокэ стиснул пальцы на его бёдрах — но тут же ослабил хватку, нежно погладив кожу, где на завтра будут красоваться лиловые отметины. 

В сумерках все чувства обострялись почти сверхъестественно: Ричард терялся в них и терялся с удовольствием. 

Шершавая ладонь Рокэ наконец приняла в себя головку члена, позволяя Ричарду потереться об него, пока язык Рокэ продолжал трахать его дырку — изредка проходясь зубами по чувствительной, натёртой в воде коже — «где он уже взял меня», — обожгло Ричарда. А после губы Рокэ сомкнулись на его головке, и пальцы с влажным, таким возбуждающим звуком вошли в него. Сразу два — средний и указательный, судя по мозолям от пера, которые Ричард ощутил всем своим… нежным, тем, что внутри. Ричард бы сгорел со стыда, если бы желание почувствовать Рокэ в себе не было сильнее: задний проход сжимался и разжимался на пальцах Рокэ, словно хотел ещё… Хотел его в себе, немедленно, хотел ощущать, как Рокэ двигается в нём, растягивает его изнутри, пока Ричард не начнёт тихо хватать воздух — он был весь мокрый только от этой мысли. Пот мешался с морской солью, соски напряглись — но не от холода. 

Рокэ медленно облизал щель на головке и — глаза Ричарда распахнулись в небо, плоское, с блеском, будто шёлковый отрез, поверх закапанный звёздно-свечным воском, — проглотил до горла, пропуская в себя полностью. 

«Действительно Леворукий», — в забытьи подумал Ричард и толкнулся бы вперёд, не думая, если бы не ладонь Рокэ, властно распластанная на животе. Горячее кольцо губ сомкнулось на его члене — уздечка тёрлась о влажный язык Рокэ. Создатель, как же Ричарду было хорошо. _Как же хорошо_. Мягко, жарко, узко, и — Рокэ осторожно обвёл его пульсирующую, раскрытую дырку, судорожно сжимавшуюся, — если Ричард и мог бы мечтать в это мгновение о чём-либо, так лишь о том, чтобы раздвоиться: одновременно податься вниз, на изящные пальцы Рокэ, растягивающие его, — и вперёд, в его жадное голодное горло. 

Он приподнялся на локтях в бессильной попытке разглядеть Рокэ. Но видел лишь бесконечную ночь, чувствовал её руки, её прикосновения, которые были везде.

— Эр Рокэ, — выдохнул Ричард в эту ночь, но она не ответила — только безжалостно добавила третий палец; вкрадчиво развела их внутри, и Ричард всхлипнул, кончая — ощущая, как Рокэ проглотил его семя. 

— Ещё. Хочу ещё, — дерзко бросил Ричард. 

Рокэ хмыкнул в темноте над ним, приподнявшись. Привыкший ко мраку, Ричард уже мог различить его лицо… не волосы, нет — они, пахнущие морем, сливались с небесной темнотой, — но бледную кожу и глаза, вбиравшие в себя обнажённого Ричарда, горевшие, как те звёзды в Охотнице, что посылает своего небесного коня в вечный галоп.

Пару недель назад Ричард и представить себе не мог, что скоро сбежит с карты войны на тёплый берег Алвасете, а его эр, пьяный не от крови, а от удовольствия, будет целовать его шею, задерживая губы на его коже с таким трепетом, будто касался иконы. «Единственный святой, которому я искренне поклоняюсь, и так всегда рядом со мной», — однажды совершенно серьёзно произнёс Рокэ, и было что-то такое в его голосе, что Ричард вспыхнул и уронил варастийские планы, которые нёс из библиотеки. 

И посмотрите на них сейчас.

Рокэ провёл горячими ладонями по искусанным ягодицам Ричарда, чуть приподнимая, — и одним гладким движением скользнул в него. 

И больше ничего не имело значения.

Ричард чувствовал на своём лице его раскалённый взгляд, как клеймо обладания. Рокэ вытащил из Лабиринта себе игрушку, объявил своей и скалил зубы всякий раз, как поиграть с ней — или сломать ее — хотел кто ещё. Играть и ломать мог только Рокэ. И всё же он берёг Ричарда: у Рокэ было столько возможностей отомстить, выставить Ричарда на посмешище, вывернуть наизнанку, обнажив кровоточащее, уязвимое мясо, и бросить на потеху столичным падальщикам, но он не воспользовался ни одной. 

Ричард вскинул бёдра, рвано дыша, только чтобы эти руки, эти губы касались его и никогда не прекращали, так глубоко внутри, где с каждым толчком Рокэ в Ричарде сильнее разгоралась похоть, и даже если бы Рокэ вышел из него, если бы он захотел — Ричард бы ему не позволил, стиснув коленями его бока, будто статного линарца, погоняя его вперёд, загоняя его в себя. Но Рокэ был не против погони. Как и всегда, во все свои ловушки он шёл добровольно.

Пуговицы с сюртука Рокэ больно упирались ему в спину, но это было приятное ощущение — ощущение реальности произошедшего, _происходящего_. 

Когда-нибудь придётся им разойтись — выдохнуть, смыть следы чужого удовольствия со своих тел, оседлать лошадей и вернуться обратно в тот закат, из которого Рокэ их вырвал, но это потом. Сейчас они были здесь — переплетённые на песке, и Ричард был только Ричардом, и не предателем и убийцей, и не командиром, и не бывшим оруженосцем, и не эорием, и Создатель знает кем ещё, и Рокэ был тоже лишь Рокэ. Ричард оплёл его ногами, будто бусина их мира завертелась вокруг своей оси, грозя покатиться вскачь и увлечь их за собой. 

Острое, приятное раздражение прошило Ричарда насквозь: но Рокэ был осторожен, даже чересчур, и Ричард не выдержал — выпустил на волю требовательное, подёрнутое гортанным надорским акцентом: 

— Ещё! 

— Скоро здесь будут рыбаки, — спокойно начал Рокэ — у этого мерзавца даже дыхание не сбилось, пока вколачивался в Ричарда! — Они… Тихо, тихо, Ричард, не торопитесь… Они принесут сюда вино — ждать утра и первого улова. Они будут болтать, петь песни… Разведут костерок, не слишком яркий, но его хватит, чтобы развеять темноту. А если вы будете так орать, Ричард, то они услышат. И захотят подойти поближе, чтобы посмотреть, что же тут происходит.

— Вы... Не... Позволите... Им, — выдохнул Ричард.

Сейчас Ричарду было плевать на то, что их могут увидеть. Он упёрся в живот Рокэ, пытаясь жарко потереться об него членом.

— Но я же здесь инкогнито, мой маленький герцог. Как я могу им помешать? Может, я тоже буду смотреть вместе с ними... Как вы стонете, как в свете факела из вас течёт семя. Вы не знаете, какая белая, нежная кожа у вас между ног… Может, я обвяжу ваш член прелестным шнурком, который вы мне подарили — чудесный подарок, кстати, благодарю вас, — чтобы вы подольше не могли излиться под нашими взглядами? 

Рокэ стиснул ладонь вокруг его члена, царапнув ногтями чувствительную кожу: 

— Что за прелестная картина — они будут смотреть на то, как я вас беру, и не посмеют прикоснуться… — тон был обманчиво лёгок, но Ричард знал его хоть в чём-то — хватило лишь ещё одного его стона, чтобы Рокэ сочно выругался, и в следующую же секунду его ладонь, влажная от смазки Ричарда, уже зажала болтливый рот. Ревность победила. 

Ричард ловко втянул в себя его пальцы, покусывая подушечки, чувствуя, как на языке отдаётся чужой пульс, всё убыстряющийся — и с первого нежного посасывающего движения Рокэ непроизвольно двинул бёдрами вперёд, сильно и резко — если бы не густая ночь, Ричард уверен, — он бы рассмотрел, как сердито хмурятся его красивые брови. Ричард снова представил себе его плоть у себя во рту, её бархатистую тяжесть, скользкую крупную головку. Представил, как смакует её на языке, будто леденец, глотая горьковатое семя — солёное, как волны, которые они нашли на краю мира, — когда Рокэ толчками изольётся ему в рот… 

Он позорно хныкнул, и Рокэ тихо рассмеялся и обернул другую ладонь вокруг его члена. Сжал её, и Ричард приглушённо вскрикнул, подаваясь в кулак Рокэ. Его щёки намокли от слёз, от того, как ощущений было слишком много, — Рокэ отнял руку от его губ и мазнул пальцами по влажным скулам, вытирая, снова тихо выругался: бессильное восклицание слилось с очередной, бесполезной атакой волн на брошенные на мелководье камни, и потонуло — но Рокэ яростно вошёл в него, выплёскиваясь в Ричарда, и тот счастливо прикусил его узкую ладонь. 

_Гранаты_. Соль.

Луна, кажется, покачнулась над ними, но устояла — на этот раз.

***

— Напомните мне, чтобы я вас всё-таки выпорол. Два месяца вы избегали меня, и ради чего? — недовольно сказал Рокэ и укусил его в шею. — Резвы как мальчишка. А я было подумал, что вам привиделась ваша достопочтенная матушка и замогильным голосом велела держаться подальше от моего греховного ложа.

Ричард положил голову на грудь Рокэ, слушая бешеный стук сердца и улыбаясь, втайне собой довольный — Рокэ Алва мог годами делать вид, что терпит его лишь едва-едва, но скрыть некоторые вещи не в силах был даже он.

— Она скорее явилась бы вам, эр. 

— О, в таком случае я её ослушаться бы не посмел, — Рокэ нагло хмыкнул — ох, как Ричард обычно ненавидел это самодовольное хмыканье, но не сейчас, когда пальцы Рокэ нежно убирали влажные волосы с его лба. Рокэ до сих пор словно бы немного побаивался Мирабеллы, самой памяти о ней, и, пожалуй, это было единственное во всём мире — кроме скуки и очередной премьеры, куда его таскал Ричард, — чего Рокэ побаивался. 

Ричард привстал, чтобы поцеловать его, и охнул — мелко дрожали бёдра; телу, и без того измученному долгой скачкой из Варасты, явно не пошло на пользу их воссоединение. И это было прекрасно. Ричард устал, но это была не усталость поля боя, совсем напротив — эта усталость была тёплой, жаркой и отдавалась внутри покалывающим жаром. Она была редкой. Она была наслаждением. 

— Я завтра не смогу сесть в седло, — довольно сказал Ричард, кашлянул и добавил: — Вы сможете сами доставить бумаги?

И стоило последнему слову раствориться в между ними, как Ричард понял всё сам. Негромкий голос Рокэ подтвердил его догадку:

— К утру нам наловят рыбы. Пожарят её прямо тут, и мы съедим её всю до последнего кусочка. Дальше мы пойдём в город, и я покажу вам свои белоснежные корабли — естественное продолжение суши, благодаря которым полуостров на рассвете увеличивался в длине на хорну. Это дивное зрелище, Ричард, поверьте… А потом мы вернёмся в трактир, где вы отлежитесь, и мы поедем обратно. 

Он произнёс это так легко, так непринуждённо — будто они с Ричардом в свободный от присутствия день выбрались на прогулку по Устричной площади, чтобы полюбоваться тонущим в мутной воде закатом, а не оставили за собой лязгающий вхолостую механизм войны. Что же там сейчас происходит со всеми — без Рокэ?

— А как же бумаги? — зачем-то спросил Ричард. Вскинул голову, силясь рассмотреть в темноте чужое лицо — лицо человека, которого Ричард, как ни старался, так и не научился понимать — _а как же бумаги, которые вы выдумали, чтобы оправдать наше присутствие здесь, в разгар войны, где никто ничего не забывает._

Рокэ не удостоил ответом его глупость, но против фамильного упрямства Окделлов он был бессилен.

— Зачем вы это сделали, эр? – настойчиво потребовал Ричард.

— Либо у вас был бы этот чудесный отпуск, либо пришлось насильно вернуть вас в Тронко — потому что вы, моя маленькая сомнамбула, могли бы привести своих людей на смерть — а они вас любят, Ричард. Они бы пошли, — сдался Рокэ. — Допрос окончен? 

_Они бы пошли за вами, как когда-то за Оскаром_ , — понял Ричард. 

И ещё вдруг понял то, что ему не хотелось бы возвращаться в Тронко опозоренным. Не оправдавшим доверия, которого и так было так мало — репутацию приходилось восстанавливать буквально по капле. Ричард думал, ему все равно, что говорят о нём за спиной — но это было, оказывается, далеко от истины.

— _Мог бы_ привести на смерть? А теперь?

— А теперь, я уверен, вы продержитесь ещё полгодика. А потом я выиграю, получу все прилагающиеся мне орденки, и мы вернёмся сюда по-настоящему.

— Вы так во мне уверены?

— Я всегда уверен в вас, Ричард, — сказал Рокэ странным голосом, как будто что-то мешало ему говорить. Ричард снова положил голову ему на грудь, потёрся носом о мягкие волоски. 

Он хотел бы сказать Рокэ — человеку, который выгрыз им этот крошечный отпуск, чтобы Ричард не свихнулся на этой войне; человеку, который убил его отца и которого Ричард беззаветно любил, — мне так жаль, эр, что вам пришлось сделать это. Не знаю, что вы им пообещали, и вполне возможно, они это ещё просто так не оставят, и кто-нибудь из моей партии попробует совершить очередную подлость, может, кто-нибудь из Лучших Людей их даже поддержит… 

Но без Рокэ не было бы Талига. Он и был Талиг — и потому его простят, хотя сначала попортят немало крови. «Опять Рокэ стало скучно», — бросят они. Но они его совсем не знают. Они не знают, что Рокэ всегда делает всё, руководствуясь точным расчётом. Просто вышло так, что Ричард для Рокэ стоял всего лишь выше очередной скорой победы, не больше того. 

Но и не меньше. 

Бриз запутался в его волосах и пару раз зло, приятно хлестнул Ричарда по губам чёрной прядью — сандаловой, солёной и жёсткой от моря. Ричард тихонько поймал её и намотал на пальцы, и Рокэ, которому совершенно некуда было деваться от его любви, недовольно вздохнув, прижался своим ртом к его. 

Лохматая морская пена осела у них на пальцах ног.

— Надо бы перебраться, — шепнул Ричард ему в губы и дурашливо лизнул колючий подбородок.

— Надо бы, — выдохнул Рокэ.

Они никуда, конечно, не пошли. Море одобрительно шептало чуть ниже, словно обещало: «Я вас, конечно, залью, но так и быть — попозже». Как и обещал Рокэ, рыбаки действительно пришли, расположившись левее от них, но их никто не беспокоил. Может, их даже не увидели в темноте… Набившиеся в кипарисы птицы — выше, много выше, — шуршали крыльями, принося ветер. 

— Вы правда ребёнком залезли на древнюю башню, чтобы спасти ласточку? — вспомнил Ричард.

Рокэ рассмеялся — низко, тепло, знакомо, как не смеялся в степи. Как не смеялся очень давно.

— Это было целую вечность назад. Когда тебе пять, ты не понимаешь, что ласточка может просто устроиться подремать. И когда ты с большим трудом забираешься по осыпающимся стенами и по пути теряешь шляпу, очень собой, кстати, гордый, ласточка берёт и нахально вспархивает в небо — и оставляет тебя в одиночестве. 

— Значит, это всё было зря? 

— Так бывает, Ричард. Иногда мы все слишком усложняем себе жизнь.

Ричард вспомнил развалины замка и выдохнул. Рокэ, как всегда, прочитал его мысли и прижал его к себе. 

— Ричард, — произнёс Рокэ негромко, — тогда, на суде, вы не знали, что творите. То, что случилось с Надором впоследствии, это ваша вина. Но вы, как ни странно, совершенно безгрешны, понимаете? Нет, не понимаете... Кошки с ним. На вашем месте я бы тоже терзался — и совершенно напрасно. 

— Я когда-то сказал вам что-то подобное, — рассеянно произнёс Ричард. 

— И были правы, — живо кивнул Рокэ. Ричард ощутил, как подбородок Рокэ коснулся его макушки. 

Не видя лиц, было так легко говорить правду — Ричард вспомнил домашнюю исповедальню и зажмурился для верности перед тем, как выпалить: 

— Это так тяжело, эр Рокэ. Мне кажется, я упаду — так это тяжело...

— Я вас поддержу. Иначе какой бы из меня был монсеньор, — Рокэ, положив тяжелую ладонь ему на темя, рассеянно перебирал его волосы по прядям — тщательно, будто низал на нить рассыпанные жемчужины. — Как же с вами, Окделлами, сложно. Всегда было сложно. 

И будет сложно. 

И Ричард понял: не было никакой «тонкой нити». Рокэ всё время держал его на руках, сильнее которых не было во всех Золотых Землях.

Он улыбнулся в лунную полутьму, нашарил наполовину очищенный гранат и бросил в рот горсть зёрнышек. Они успели согреться, и сок уже не освежал горящее от соли горло, но в этом тоже было что-то беззаботно летнее: словно нет никакой войны. Словно они с Рокэ приехали сюда просто так, чтобы валяться на песке, как в детстве, очень и очень давно, когда они с Айри купались в призамковом пруде, распугивая жирных жаб. 

Вспоминать Надор было невыносимо — но ком в горле, который заставлял его задыхаться пыльным воздухом, исчез вместе с ужасом и виной, и остался только нежный шёпот Осенних Скал, шорох щедрой земли, суглинисто сладкой, превращавшейся в плод и гордой своим изобилием. Осталась идеальная в лунном отблеске пастораль — она казалась бы мёртвой, но её оживлял гул прибоя, влажный, похожий на выстрел далёкой пушки. Осталось было небо, столь же густо-чёрное, как набегающие волны; по которому изредка прокатывалось мерцающее колесо звёзд, и каждую звезду можно было рассмотреть и отдельно — бокастую, яркую, сияющую самодовольно и только им. 

Рокэ поцеловал его в волосы и негромко произнёс что-то по-кэналлийски, подумав, что Ричард уже заснул. 

Он не спал. Он слушал волны: бурные, прекрасные, холодные. Он думал о них о всех: о маме. Об Айри. Дейдри. Эдит; о ласточках, которые высиживали яйца в той шляпе, которую Рокэ мальчиком забыл в той башне; он думал о Рокэ… _Рокэ_. О Рокэ — знаешь, Айри, он вовсе не такой, каким я его считал, он такой, каким _ты_ его считала, и ещё лучше; он думал о рыбаках, которые, наверное, влюблённо смотрели на привольно раскинувшуюся воду, не убранную тут в чугунные и мёртвые кружева, о войне, которая отсюда казалось безобидной и не стоящей внимания, о своих людях, терпеливо ждавших его возвращения…

Моря хватает на всех.  
  
  
  



End file.
